Sunset
by Lunicwolf
Summary: Alicia has a dream that seems all too real yet she doesn't get to finish. When going to school, she bumps into a man who makes her skin run cold and eager to find why he's here with her.
1. Prolouge

**_Sunset_**

He gently stroked her cheek, as if she were to break under his touch. Her light olive skin glowed as the sun began to sink. Trailing down her face passed her jawline caressing her chin he tilted her head ever so gently leaned close to her dark cherry lips and softly as a feather, he brushed his full lips against hers. His hand cupped her jaw and cheek. Pressing his lips to her forehead he pulled her into an embrace. The young lady gasped at the sudden act. Slowly she wrapped her tiny delicate arms around his strong toned chest, buried her face in him taking in his warmth and husky scent.

"I love you." He whispered into the hallows of her ear. She froze and her body stiffened. "No." She said barely even a whisper. Her intense brown eyes looked into his red garnet ones. Body trembling she took a step back. He only watched her with a saddened face like he just got his heart torn out.

"Why not? You may not see worth in yourself, but I've seen the real you. The one you keep away from everyone else. And you make me happy. You know I'd never hurt you darling." He stated as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Those three words are cursed. They're used too much. Everyone has made their meaning empty. Then only say those words to get close to you and then they hurt you, leave you feeling abandoned, alone, scared like a lost child. Then they wait for the wounds to heal and they do it all over again. I won't let that happen again." She told the man in front of her. He looked at her with loving eyes of garnet, his skin the color of light bronze. Gently he pulled her closer to his chest once more.

"You're beautiful. Inside and out. Yes it's quite cheesy of a man of my stature, but it's the truth." His voice was calm, but firm with a hint of kindness. _'He can't possibly love me... and why is he staring at me like that? My goodness he smells like fresh velvet with a small pinch of scarlet rose_.' she thought as the words soaked into her memory banks. Slowly she wrapped her arms around his waist, tears flowing freely down her face; she looked up at the man. His silver blonde hair looked fiery orange as the sun sunk behind the land. The two leaned closer towards each other gradually getting closer, lips about to touch, her body out of instinct arched inward. Groaning to what sounded more like a growl; he tightened his grip on her making her still and gasp at his behavior.

"Now where were we before your body interrupted?" he asked playfully nipping the edge of her mouth" I do believe you were going to kiss me or am I being misled?" she breathed out struggling for air. Her heart pounding against her chest as he hummed and leaned down closer closing his eyes ever so painfully slowly.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! The alarm clock screamed as a young girl flew off her bed. _ 'Damn alarm. I can't even have a romantic dream and my first kiss with a hot guy in my dreams. Am I that miserable?' _ She thought.

As she pulled her body off the floor the young girl looked around her room. "Maybe I should take a shower...hot or cold?" She asked herself and looked down between her legs. "Hot first then freezing cold." She decided. Getting ready for her shower, she grabbed her iPod off the IPod Dock charger, grabbed her grey and purple towel, her black and red bathrobe, and some underwear with her favorite bra. _'Now I'm ready to take a shower. Should I straighten my hair or not?' _ She pondered for a minute. "I'll just pick my clothes out then decide." Grinning she started the shower. Steam filled the room slowly. Placing her IPod in the windowsill careful not to get it wet, she pressed play and music began to play loudly bouncing off the bathroom walls. Steaming hot water washed over her skin as she entered the shower.

"This is simply heaven. Hot beats cold any day of the week" She said aloud her voice echoing off the walls as she sighed and bent backwards letting the warm water wash through her hair and down her body. Her dark hair flowed down to her waist. Taking the shampoo she washed her hair and massaged her skull. Letting out a sigh and leaned her head to the water again rinsing her soapy head. The water carried the soap down her back and flowed to the drain.


	2. Chapter 1: Dejavu

**Deja vu**

Long strands of hair fell into her face as she walked her way to school. Brushing them away as she entered her little black car. 'I'm_ totally not into this. I need a break from everything. No more reading sickening romances before going to bed' _she thought as she started the car. Walking back into the house so she could start doing her makeup and finish getting dressed, she noticed a folded piece of paper leaning next to the window in the window sill. Grabbing it upon entering the threshold of the house, she began to unfold it as she climbed the stairs. Half way up she tripped almost completely falling to the bottom she grabbed a hold of the rail to her left. 'Okay_ I'll read it later because I can't read and walk up the stairs without hurting myself_.' she thought as she stuffed the note into her sweats.

A few minutes later she came out of her room wearing a black and red lacey top and tight black jeans note in pocket, she grabbed her messenger bag with all her papers checked to make sure her makeup was alright and hair straight flowing to the hem of her shirt chocolate eyes outlined with black and red and brown eye shadow to enhance them. Turning her head left then right to make sure nothing was out of place, she continued to her car. Jogging to the now warm car, she removed her black jacket, tossed it into the passenger seat, finally she put the car in reverse backed up, put in drive and sped off to school.

Walking down the white and black colored hallways, she strode right up to her red locker and started spinning the dial. A body suddenly hit her from behind and her face hit the corner of the locker door. She fell to the ground with a thud. Hand now on her right temple she turned towards behind her, looking at her attacker.

"What the fuck man?" she half yelled as she looked down and froze right on the spot. '_No fucking way is he here. This is just flat out not fucking right I gotta be seeing things_' her face got an unhealthy pale grey. His blonde almost white hair fell to his left as garnet connected with light caramel brown. A bright streak of red spread across his cheeks and nose, rubbing the back of his head, he laughed nervously.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going and I tripped over my shoelace. I guess I forgot to tie my boots today. Pretty lame huh?" He asked as he began to stand up. Noticing her pale face he bent down to see if she had any sort of fever.

"Hey, you alright? You look really pale, you feeling okay?" He asked as he helped her up and gathered her messenger bag which he noticed was quite heavy. Smiling shyly he looked at her. She looked down and felt her cheeks burning hot. Stumbling a bit she grabbed her bag, twirled around and grabbed a few books, put them in her bag and turn back the male behind her. She took in his entire being. Garnet red eyes, long blonde white hair that reached his butt so soft and smooth looking like silk.

"It's alright, but you might want to tie them now or you'll trip more often today than you really want to. By the way, I didn't catch your name. I'm Alicia, but you can call me Alice." Alicia smiled as she tossed her hair behind her shoulder showing off her red lace entwining with her black lace. Closing her locker by leaning against it she waited for this stranger to introduce himself. As she waited, she took in more of his features. He had tanned skin like her own, but much darker. His lips were full and alluring, a soft but masculine nose. Her eyes traveled lower to his jaw which was smooth, his neck was slender, but toned. His frame was broad and toned as well. She couldn't see past the loose t-shirt he was wearing, but by the way he was moving she could tell he wasn't skinny by any means.

"Oh yeah, my Apologies. My name's Sebastian. It's very nice to meet you Alicia. I'm very glad you didn't punch me or anything to hurt me for making you get your face slammed into your locker. He slid a lock of hair behind his ear and he talked to her. They continued their conversation for a bit longer slowly walking down the hall side by side. The bell started to ring and more students started to fill the halls more and more until you had to push and shove a bit to get where you were heading.

"Where are you heading Sebastian? I'm heading over to my German class its right around the corner. Oh, I forgot to ask you, Are you new here because I've never seen you here before?" She asked as she twirled a few locks around her index finger. Looking behind her to see if he was still there she grabbed his wrist to help him keep up. He bumped into a few people muttering excuse me and sorry about that as she dragged him around the corner.

"Yes I am, I just barely transferred in. I'm not familiar with this school so I was wondering if you could help me maybe if you're up to it." He shyly asked. After a few minutes, he took out a piece of paper and started reading it.

"I have German class too, is it with Mrs. Hinckle?" he asked looking up from his list. Alicia nodded and smiled.

"Yes it is and I'd love to hang with you and help you around this box of education. It's pretty easy aside from the humanoids walking around with wires sticking out of their ears." She replied as she pointed to her earphones that were poking out of her shirt as if to make her point. They rounded the corner and opened the door to Mrs. Hinckle's classroom.

"Wanna sit next to me? I sit in the far corner of the class, away from the teacher as I can get." Alicia giggled as Sebastian nodded and followed her setting his bag next to the desk; he glanced around the room noticing the signs were all in German. Looking down at the desk not sure what to do, he scratched his head as for something to do. Then he looked over at Alicia whom was writing things down in her little purple and black notebook. She looked up and smiled at him.

Lunch time came around and Alicia and Sebastian walked slowly to the cafeteria chatting and going over their classes they had together. Sebastian's clothing was plain compared to his eyes and hair. Plain white t-shirt with faded blue jeans and white sneakers. The typical dress code for high school boys. He had his hair in a low pony tail, and a few smudges of paint on his cheeks. As Sebastian and Alicia were laughing about their art class together and their paint fight they had and ending getting scolding like children by the Teacher, Mr. Oviett.

"That was extremely fun, sorry I got you in trouble on your first day of school here. I know I'm a handful sometimes, mostly just pure trouble." Alicia said as a small blush crept upon her face, but she created a curtain between them using her blackish brown hair. Sebastian only laughed and waved her off. Suddenly there was a flash of black and blue racing across the room towards the two. Bracing herself, Alicia blocked her face with her fore arms. Impact finally came and she was mercilessly tackled to the ground by a boy with short choppy hair, dark blue shirt and black pants clearly too big for his being. The young strange boy looked up at Alicia and straddled her in the process bouncing up and down with a big smile.

"Walter! You may be gayer than a hot model wearing a hot pink cocktail dress and my best friend, but there are limits to what you can do to me and tackling me then straddling me is not one of them!" Alicia practically yelled the last part of her sentence at the boy whom stared at her with deep black eyes that seemed to just pierce your soul and consume all your secrets. Walter laughing got off of her with a wink, skipped a few feet away.

"And who might this be Deary? He's super cute." Walter added with a sly smile which was followed by a loud smack behind his head. Behind Walter was a tall female whose skin was perfectly dark wearing long light blue jeans with golden colored high heels, her hair blacker than night and down to her knees, her eyes a dark brown almost black stared at the young boy. With a sigh she folded her toned arms her nails longer than anyone's in the school painted a sexy red. Her top was a tight red tank top showing her perfectly built abs.

"Walter don't hit on the poor new guy. He might end up murdering you because he might have something against gay men. And please don't jump on my sister Alicia. You're gay are you not? Or is that a cover so you can get all the girls you want?" The dark girl said with a sarcastic grin of her face revealing her straight perfect white teeth. _'I swear she's a goddess of war in human form'_ Alicia thought and she looked at her three friends.

"I'm not against gay people; as long as they don't come onto me I'm quite fine." Sebastian laughed uneasy and everyone's gaze rested on him. Feeling like he said something wrong, he put his hands up in surrender and in defense. The dark woman looked at Sebastian with more of a glare then a stare. Alicia just watched everyone with a calm expression on her face.

"Guys this is Sebastian. I forgot to introduce him because of a certain flaming person whose sex drive is constantly on that needs to be shut down for a year or two. Sebastian you can sit and hang out with us if you want. "She said as she glared deadly at Walter then she smiled turning towards the new student whom smiled sheepishly. They walked to get their food, sitting at the usual table in the far back right corner of the entire room. There they sat eating their food every so often 'why_ is he so familiar? I feel like I know him from somewhere now where would I meet someone like him?_' Alicia asked herself as she took a bite out of her taco salad absent mindedly staring at Sebastian the entire time. A hand flew into view and she looked to her left to see her indirect sister.

"Sebastian, sorry I forgot to introduce Premila and Walter to you. There's another, his name's Damien. He thinks he's a total bad ass but don't let that fool you. He's a total fool. He's also Walter's Poor victim of love. I'm just waiting for the day where they both kill each other. They can't go fifteen minutes without fighting and not verbally. Oh and Premila she's like a sister to me hence why we call each other sister. Her family raised me when my dad was at work sophomore and junior year." Alicia proclaimed as she smacked Walter's back whom choked on his food due to the sudden impact to his back. Everyone around the table started laughing. A few minutes later the bell rang, letting everyone know that lunch was now over and it was time to get to class. The small group of friends and new comer threw away their trash and walked out of the cafeteria to their classes. Walking to her locker she opened it and replaced her books to grab new ones for her next classes. Before closing her locker she turned to see Sebastian, the boy that looked much like the man from her dreams the previous night before school, looking at her with an admiring expression.

"Y-yes? Um, I was wondering if we also had the same classes for the rest of the day. Seeming as we've had the same classes so far." Alicia asked with a slight red tint to her medium olive cheeks.

"I was just thinking you're really pretty. And I'm not sure. I have math and creative writing next. What about you Alicia?" Sebastian replied smoothly with a soft smile upon his lips. 'God_ why now? He's so hot and yet he has two sides to him ;a soft and shy side and yet he has a confident side and he seems to know he has the looks and charm so why hang out with me at all besides the fact we have the same exact classes and he nearly killed me this morning_?' She smiled sweetly and looked down at the black and white checkered floor of the school. A familiar vibration was felt in her back pocket. As she opened it she read a text that was from Premila. Smirking she texted back and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Do you want to hang out after school seeing as we have the same classes every day until next semester?" She asked as she shut her locker door and walked up to Sebastian who at the moment was lost in texting someone with a perplex look on his face like he was debating something. She smiled and looked around. 'The_ bell's going to ring soon and if we don't hurry to math we'll have to stay after and do twenty math problems. I really don't want to do that and be late for my other class_.' She took a hold of his arm and she dashed off towards their math class as fast as her legs could carry her. They reached passed the threshold of the door just as the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell...literally. Thanks for kidnapping me to class. Oh and after class I'd like to ask you something. I hope you don't mind if I do ask." Sebastian asked Alicia as she out of breathe sat down in her seat next to him as the teacher glared dangerously in their direction. Minutes went by ever so slowly as the teacher wrote mathematical problems on the board. Finally the bell rang for the class to end and just as Sebastian said he came right up to Alicia whom was just jotting some notes down closing her note book she stood up just in time to meet red garnet piercing her brown eyes. With a small smile, they walked out into the hall way. Sebastian stopping a few feet away he handed her his cell phone.

"It's so you can put your number in it. I know this may seem a bit too fast, but you're really cool and I'd like to become friends and get to know you more. I'll put my number in your phone as well if you'd like Alicia." With a sheepish smile he rubbed the back of his head moving a few strands in the process.

"Yeah, sure I'd love to hang out and talk to you more. Here's my phone. We'd better hurry off to creative writing before we're late the bell's about to ring again and I really don't want to start getting tardies on my report card right after meeting you not that You're any trouble I mean you're really cool and I like you you're funny and calm most of the time. I better shut up before I make a total fool of myself." Alicia said in a hurry and put her number in his phone and his in hers. They stood there for a few more seconds starring at each other with blushes both on their faces before heading off to class as fast as they could. Both lost in their own thoughts. Upon reaching the class they sat down next to each other and began writing stories as the class went by. Like any other class, it went by fairly fast each student lost in their own train of thought and story. As soon as the bell rang all the students rushed out the door as if the door would close them inside forever. Everyone rushed to their lockers and put away their books and texted their friends and family to come and pick them up and other nonsense. Alicia walked slowly to her locker and grabbed a couple of her other books then another notebook. She closed her locker and turned to see garnet eyes on her for a second time that day. This time they had more of a longing look to them rather than the admiring look they had at lunch time. _'Does he always look at people like this?' _she thought as she played with her hair absent mindedly.


	3. Chapter 2: Dreams

**Dreams**

A knock came to the front door and Alicia stirred slightly from her sleep. Another knock more loudly this time graced her ears and sleep slipped her grasp. Slowly Alicia made her way down the stairs to greet the annoyance. Upon opening the door there stood a young girl with long black hair reaching her waist and dark skin. Round face with full lips and black glasses to face her face bangs straight across her forehead. Her dark brown eyes looked up and a smile graced her lips as she looked at Alicia. Her straight white teeth gleamed in the dim light. The young dark female waved at the other young female. Minutes ticked by as Alicia processed the information through her head. Suddenly something clicked in her mind.

"Madhuri!" She screamed as she tackled the young girl. A small eek erupted from the small frame. Soon after landing on the ground bursts of laughter filled the air around the two. Both held their sides and wiping tears from their faces. Alicia stood up and held her hand out to her friend, Madhuri to help her up. Upon taking her hand, Alicia launched her up with a strong pull making Madhuri fly to her feet.

"Nini, what're you doing here? I thought you had to work on a school paper." Alicia asked her friend as she led her inside the house and into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, the two conversed in long conversations consisting of school life and personal matters. Alicia lay on her side and stared at her friend Madhuri with a confused look for several minutes.

"Nini, Can I ask you something? It may seem weird I warn you." Alicia finally asked cutting her friend off guard with her sudden question. Madhuri simply smiled and nodded to Alicia whom scooted closer to her and laid her head in Madhuri's lap and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes to collect her thoughts and form her turmoil into something a bit more clearly.

"I've been having weird dreams lately, and they seem to be of me and another boy or man. We're standing there and he's so gentle with my body as if I'll break under his touch and when he does touch me, it feels like fire and electricity running through my entire being. It shocks me, but I crave more of it. I know none of this is really real, but it feel like it is. I also know that I'm a hormonal teenager, but somehow this felt different. And to make things worse, I saw him in school yesterday. It sounds crazy, but I saw him after I dreamt of him and I've never met him in my entire life, yet I feel like I've met him before. It feels so weird. Can you help me Nini? You're smarter than I am in various ways." Alicia explained as she looked from the ceiling to her friend whom was looking at the wall with a calculating expression. A few more minutes pasted and Madhuri still remained silent with that same expression plastered to her features. Finally, Alicia had had enough of the silence and poked her friend earning her ears a small Neh. A word her friend Madhuri had taking a liking to for a while now.

"I don't know what to tell you Alicia. Maybe you have met him, but a long time ago and

You don't remember him after all this time. That's all I can really say." She replied. The young girls sighed in unison. Alicia held her hand out in front of her face looking at the lines in her palm. Both girl's content with the silence, thinking of each situation at hand.

"Nini, I was wondering if I should ask Sebastian to the dance that's coming up. I mean I know I hardly even know him, but I have no one to go with and I really like him for some odd reason and he's new here, maybe it can lead to something great. What do you think Nin?" Alicia asked suddenly as she popped her head up and clapped her hands together. Jumping slightly from her friends surprising movement, Madhuri pondered the idea of the two and nodded.

"Alicia I think that's a great idea. It would give you time to bond with him, and it also gives him something fun to do, and the culture of events within our school. Although it was quite random and it scared me when you just say things like that." She crossed her arms over her chest to make her point and Alicia went into a fit of giggles kicking her legs slightly at her friends face.

"I'm sorry Nin, I had to ask. I promise never to scare you like that ever again okies? And you do know that now you have to help me pick out my dress and do my hair and make up for the dance right?" tilting her head the young girl slowly crawled over to Madhuri and with a final giggle from her fit, she glomped her friend to the couch and began tickling her without mercy.

The next morning came and Alicia got ready for school and she hummed along with her IPod and danced as she went out the door to her car. When she got to her school's parking lot she noticed a small crown bunched up together raising their fists up in the air and jumping up and down continuously. _'Something tells me they're not jumping like that to keep warm. I'm going to see what's going on.'_ She thought as she got out of her car and collected her backpack and walked over to the loud bunch of teens. As she approached she heard sounds like grunting and groaning. Suddenly she saw two bodies jump up then tackle down to the floor, all Alicia saw was a flash of garnet eyes and silver blonde hair whip from side to side. Without thinking Alicia tackled the person making yet another assault onto Sebastian. The crowd went completely silent as if holding their breathe to see what would happen next.

"Get off of me, bitch." The young man said as he pushed Alicia off of his body making her hit the ground extremely hard. He gave her a disgusted look and sent a glare towards Sebastian. His dark brown hair covered his eyes and he whipped around and stormed off into the school. Sebastian ignored the glare and walked over to where Alicia was laying on the ground and reached his hand out to her with a worried look on his face. She had a few scratches in her arms but she seemed fine for the most part. He took in her appearance, Dark red sweater with sleeves that stopped at her elbow. She was wearing dark blue jeans they almost appeared black, she had a black choker rimed with black lace and a vivid red rose to the side. Chains were dangling from the choker which complimented her complexion. Her eyes were rimed with the usual black and red liner and shadow. Her lips were painted a blood red which made them the first thing you'd noticed when you looked her way. He didn't even notice the crown around them slowly depleting and going into the school.

"Hey are you alright? Sorry you had to see that. Would you like to speak to me alone if that'd be alright with you Alicia." He said as he helped pull her to her feet. Alicia nodded and smiled. A few minutes later they were somewhere behind the school by the court yard. Alicia leaned again the Brick wall of the school with a confused but interested smirk on her face. Sebastian seemed to be debating something_. 'Perhaps he's trying to find the words on how to tell me about what happened earlier. Who was that guy anyway?'_ Her hair fell over her shoulder and covered her eyes slightly. She could feel her new friend's eyes on her, but she ignored it and played with her hair.

"So who was that guy trying to beat the shit outta you Sebastian?" Alicia found herself saying before she could debate if she should ask or not. _'My curiosity knows no bounds sometimes.'_ A small blush tinged her cheeks as Sebastian walked over to the wall and leaned against it next to her. They enjoyed the small silence of their thoughts for a moment. Alicia Looked down at her shoes and played in the grass with them. Combing the blades this way and that waiting for an explanation.

"I guess his name was Trevor and he had a thing for you. He said I was trying to move in on 'his' girl. I calmly told him that I wasn't trying to steal anyone's girl and you and I were friends, if you or I wanted more that'd be none of his business and next thing I knew he was throwing punches at me trying to 'teach me a lesson.'" He said as he made quotation marks every now and then. He had his signature smirk on his face today and he seemed to glow in a sense. Alicia nodded _'I knew Trevor had a crush on me, but he simply isn't my type. He is a womanizer. He goes through ten girlfriends in a month. I don't want any of that going on. What did Sebastian want? He said that if we both wanted to be in a relationship it wouldn't be anyone's business. Makes me curious, but I probably should stay quiet about this.' _Before she could process her next thought her mouth opened and she asked what she thought she'd never ask.

" What would you say if I asked you out to the dance and to be your girlfriend?" Face, beat red after recording what she had just said to someone she hardly even knew besides his name, she mentally kicked herself and felt like running. _'Why? Oh that was so stupid now I look like a fool. He needs to get someone better than me.'_ Alicia was in the middle of her turmoil when she heard Sebastian's reply. He was wearing a black and grey T-shirt today and faded black jeans. His air was in a braid to the side.

"That was random, but my answer to your first question yes, as for you other question, I'd like to get to know you more before we jump into something that might be horrible for the both of us." Sebastian replied with a sheepish smile on his face. Alicia could feel her heartbeat increase both with embarrassment and excitement. _'What should we talk about now? School doesn't start for a few more minutes and our class is literally thirty seconds away from where we're standing.' _

"Well at least you're rational about things, I like that. What would you like to talk about now?" Alicia blurted out. Sebastian smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you'd like to talk about, we could talk about your types of men you like or we could talk about when I could pick you up for our little date, but we might want to consider going to class quite soon." Sebastian stated with a somewhat serious cocky expression. Just when Alicia was about to ask what he meant, an adult was stalking up to the two with a non too happy face, Trevor in tow behind her. _'well this can't be a good thing. The woman looks pissed and Trevor has a shit eating grin on his face.'_ Alicia thought as the pair neared the two.

"You there young man, I need to talk to you. As for you Young lady, you must leave unless you have something to include in this discussion I am going to have between these two young men." The woman stated as she put a hand on her hip. She had sandy brown hair and dark green eyes with dark brown rectangular glasses rimming her face. Her hair was short and in layers, its length reached the top of her shoulders. The woman was wearing a dark blue suit with a pencil skirt. Her skin was pale with little color.

"is this about the fight from earlier ma'am?" Alicia politely asked as the older woman and Trevor stepped forward. The closer Trevor got, the more Alicia could se the stare he was giving her. That hungry look a predator gives his prey before the attack. Chills ran up and down her spine and all Alicia could think was how disgusting he was, in every sense of the word. The woman nodded her head ever so slightly and gestured to Trevor, who still had that hungry shit-eating grin on his face. He puffed out his chest as if to make himself appear bigger and better than Sebastian. Alicia couldn't help but roll her eyes as Trevor's idiocy.

"It has come to my attention that Sebastian came up to Trevor and threw the first punch, calling him names and threatening to kill him if he were to get any closer to Alicia or himself. I have come here to either confirm that statement and action or find out what really happened." The woman said looking between the two boys who were staring at each other. Sebastian had a calm , relaxed and collected expression, eyes blank as if bored, Trevor's were full of hunger, anger, hatred, and arrogance. Alicia could feel the tension and her own anger was starting to swell. _'How dare Trevor tell such lies. Sebastian is nothing like the way he described him. Trevor you asshole, I hope you get what's coming to you.' _Alicia thought bitterly.

Sebastian broke the tension after what had seemed like hours, the school bell rang not too long after he sighed, but he decided to go and get this confrontation over with. Sebastian nodded his head in silent agreement to himself and looked up at the woman and Trevor with a side glance at Alicia. Sebastian smiled or rather smirked and jerked his head to gesture to come closer. As Alicia approached, Trevor's anger became more apparent. Alicia gasped when Sebastian's arms were suddenly around her frame and it shocked her to hear him whisper in the hollows of her ear.

"let's hangout today after school, something tells me I won't be in class today." Were his words. They made their way into Alicia's brainwaves, but she took note of how soft his skin was against hers and how warm is breath was on her ear. Her hands could feel the muscles in his backshift as they parted and went their own ways for the day. Before Alicia could leave, she had to know just one last thing.

"Ma'am, I did not catch your name. My name is Alicia, just in case you wanted to know. If you need me I will be in class." Alicia stated as she waited for a response. The woman made a small smile and held her hand out, Alicia took it into her own and shook with a firm hold.

"My name is Scarlet. Pleasure." She said. Satisfied, Alicia took off for her classes and awaiting for her meeting with Sebastian after school.

Alicia's classes went on as usual, every now and then she'd glance at the door hoping to see Sebastian walk in and she could ask him some questions and hopefully get some answers. Her hope was in vain. All throughout her classes and lunch, she never got to see Sebastian. What he said was true, he wouldn't be in class today. All of Alicia's friends were all laughing and having a good time. Alicia watched as Premila punched Damien's arm and he rubbed it making a pouting face. She felt happy when she was in their company, but she was worried about her new friend Sebastian. Her train of thought was cut short by the bell ringing loudly. All of her friends got up and gathered their belongings and made it to their next class. She pulled out her phone while walking to class checking to see if Sebastian had texted her or not_. 'Hmm Maybe I should send him a text of my own. Maybe he forgot to let me know if he's done with his confrontation or not. Or maybe he just went home and wants to meet me at a park or something.'_ She thought as she walked into her next class. She put her phone away knowing the teacher would scold her for having her phone on her in class.

The school bell rang ending classes and Alicia slowly walked to her locker not paying any mind to the students around her. She had reached her locker and began pulling out her books for homework. After about twenty minutes or so she made it to her car. Her phone began rto ring right as she turned the key and the car purred to life.

"Hello? Who is this?" Alicia calmly asked, little on edge form the day.

"This is Sebastian. Want to meet up at the mall and grab a bite?" his voice sounded rough and dark over the phone and Alicia couldn't help but smile.

"I'd love to. I'll see you in fifteen?" Smirking as she looked in her rear view mirror making sure no one was behind her as she backed up. After a few more minutes of talking she hung up and began her trip to the mall to meet Sebastian.


End file.
